A Study in Growing Up
by livvykitty
Summary: My name is livvykitty. Once upon a time, I was a young girl with no idea what was out in the world. This is just a small ficlet of how this site, and all of you, have helped me improve and become the person I am today, co-written with Sherlock Holmes.


After some time of writing and reading things for the Sherlock fandom, I've come to discover a few things.

I should probably introduce myself, first; give you a bit of background. My name is Olivia. On Fanfiction, I'm known as livvykitty. I've been called many things by readers, ranging from "ignorant bitch" to "The Great and Powerful Authoress". I'm a teen, and have been writing since I was eight years old. At eleven, I found a magical website called .

Over these past four years, I've been a part of many fandoms. When I look back, each one has helped me discover and grow in some way. The Tokyo Mew Mew fandom (my first anime; a show that holds a special fondness in my heart) helped me get the taste of real writing. The Hetalia fandom taught me a few historical facts and helped develop my writing. The Homestuck fandom taught me the delicate balance between humor and tragedy. Supernatural has taught me key lessons in mythological development, the creation of worlds and the value of human morality.

Now, I've entered the lovely Sherlock fandom. It was scary for me at first. I thought that, since Sherlock was such a serious show, there wouldn't be an abundance of the sweet things. I was wrong. Just as Hetalia can have serious stories for such a random show, Sherlock had lovely humor.

Spending some time here has taught me many things. The balance of mind and heart. How to be more observant. Knowing when a friend has gone through something "a bit not good". I've learned and had an insight into the human mind that has intrigued me.

My experiments, which I have neglected since about ten years of age, have begun to interest me again. I want to take out my telescope and look at Jupiter and its Red Spot. I want to dust off the microscope I got on my ninth birthday and study blood from where I had accidentally cut myself. I want to spend hours online, just taking in more information and new discoveries and just _learning_.

Now, why would I write this? It's a bit of an experiment, dear reader. I wish to see if writing this out will help me discover the link between being a part of these shows, writing the characters, talking to people like me with so many interesting stories, have all somehow influenced my life.

To help me theorize about this new purpose for fandoms, I bounced consulted a well-known character.

Sherlock had been annoyed at first, then fascinated. If I had the intention of just forcing him into a story, as I had done before, he would have noticed. But now, an author consulting him? That was certainly a first.

"You claim that you can observe and deduce better than before. Demonstrate this for me."

Of course, Sherlock. I can tell that my younger brother will be in one of his quieter moods today, as he hasn't been talking to his imaginary friends nearly as frequently as normal. He will most likely make his crossover powerpoints, as I've seen him sit in front of the kids' shared laptop, moving his mouse around carefully. Since they only have MS Paint available, it takes a while for him to get his pictures _just_ right.

"Alright. Now, when did you say you started writing?"

When I was eight. I had begun to write poetry. It really wasn't normal poems, either. My first poem featured a woman having her father die and become the Reaper, before she is dragged away and killed herself. Though I never said the word "Hell", I gave a fairly accurate description.

"No fandoms at this time?"

That didn't start until eleven. Well… maybe.

"Maybe?" An eyebrow raise, "You were in a fandom. Mythology, I presume."

Yes.

"Seemingly the Greek classics and Norse."

How do you figure?

"Considering the fact that you didn't have an unhealthy obsession with Asian culture, particularly Japanese, at this time, the conclusion is fairly easy to come to."

How did you know about-?!

"The first official fandoms you were in were anime fandoms. And you still have the mangas in your room, most likely there for sentimental value."

Okay, okay. I get it.

"It seems that this premature writing and character fixation may have influenced you. Namely, you picked apart and wrote about them for so long, you began to understand things better."

Perhaps. But then again, I assume you've seen the first writings I posted on this site?

"Unfortunately, yes. They're quite atrocious."

I couldn't agree more.

"They embarrass you, yet you keep them. Sentiment?"

It shows how far I've come. If you read the first one posted in 2010, then the stories I've posted this year, the difference is staggering.

"Practice makes perfect. But you had help."

Well, yeah. Those who have read my stories and encouraged me to continue writing, those who have given me constructive criticism.

"And there are those who you've talked to in the fandoms."

Nowadays, most of it is business messages. It's still fun to talk to others who joined the fandoms for entirely different reasons.

"You don't know them."

They don't know me. But we share stories. We are anonymous, but united. And, most importantly, we're always improving and growing.

"Well. There's your answer. Goodbye then, Olivia. Do not use me in any more romance fanfictions with John." A glare, a slight growl.

You really think that's going to happen? Heh.

"No. But it couldn't hurt to try."

Bye, Sherlock. Thanks.

I would just like to say, thank you to all those who have been there over the years, whether we've talked, or you've read my stories, or if you've reviewed, or you've done crazy spin-offs of my work. If it weren't for the support, I may have still been the bitter one skulking along the edge of the internet, flaming and generally being horrid to everyone. You all have helped me grow up, and for that, you have my thanks.

Good bye, and have a good day!


End file.
